


Fate

by zuluempire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Basketball Player Lexa (The 100), F/F, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuluempire/pseuds/zuluempire
Summary: Clarke just broke up with finn Collins and does not want him to think she's still stuck up on him. she wants to make him jealous, so she approaches Lexa, the schools' popular girl and captain of the Basketball team for a favor. How she got the courage to ask Lexa to pretend to be her girlfriend is beyond her knowledge.





	1. deal or no deal

**Author's Note:**

> Am excited about this one hope you all will as well. English is my second language please bare with me am doing the best I can. Clarke is so sweet or not...
> 
> Enjoy your day guys...

"Griffin!" Lexa called from the court. The team had just finished with their practice when Lexa saw Clarke at the stands. She wondered what the girl could be doing here but Lexa managed to smile as she approached Clarke. "surprised to see you here, wait, did I forget that we are meeting today?" The panic was starting to build up in her body. Clarke gave her a shy smile, nervous about what she was about to say.

"Uh, no, we're not."

"Oh. then what is it?" Lexa was sweating and didn't feel like standing here all day. she was beginning to feel uncomfortable but she also didn't want to be rude. "oh and ugh, sorry about Finn, I heard."

Clarke looks away for a second. She is the one who broke up with Finn but that's after she found out he was messing around with another girl from another school. Photos had surfaced around the school. So yeah, everyone knew about it and Clarke was not going to be that girl crying over the Hot football star, Nah. Clarke knows that Finn loves her, yes he did something foolish but he still has strong feelings for her that she knew very well existed. Finn is a jerk at school, he acted like the situation was nothing but later that night after the scandal Finn had begged Clarke to not break up with him but Clarke's pride was bigger than her feelings.

"That's what I want to talk about."

"Oh, okay"

"I need a favor, _can you pretend to be my girlfriend for three months?"_ she asked, saying the last part in a whisper that Lexa couldn't get.

"What? I didn't get that last part." Clarke started playing with her fingers, a tell to show her nervousness. "Clarke, am kind of getting sticky."

"Sorry, would you pretend to be my girlfriend, just for three months?" at Lexa's confusion Clarke continues. "I don't want Finn to have the final laugh."

"Griffin, were you not the one who broke up with him?" Clearly Lexa was confused and was at a loss of words. The only thing she could do was ask questions.

"I only did that because of the...."

"Oh, you don't have to say it, but Why me?"

"Well you are popular, and I know you, think of this as a favor for me helping you with your grades." Lexa smirks.

"Smart Griffin, but you and I know that I can choose any tutor I want."

"Yet you chose me."  Clarke was feeling confidence, she could see hope flying around over them. Lexa brushed her hair with her fingers and stared right at Clarke.

"You're right, I am comfortable with you. and Costia has being a bitch lately. so how are we going to do this?" Clarke bites her bottom lip which doesn't go unnoticed by Lexa. "If we are going to fake being a couple, I need to know what we can and can not do?"

"No kissing" Clarke says it as fast as she can. Lexa rolls her eyes at her and her statement.

"Who would believe that Lexa is dating without PDA? everyone knows, including you that am a touchy person. people would wonder Griffin. only third graders hold hands and call it dating." Lexa starts walking out of the court. For a while Clarke does not move where she is, but when Lexa is about to walkout of the door, Clarke chases after her.

"Is there need for us to kiss in public?" Lexa stops just outside the locker-room.

"Griffin, think about it then come back to me. if you want people to believe that its real, we need to kiss." with that Lexa heads inside the locker-room. After a second, Lexa pops her head out, "Griffin!" She shouts thinking Clarke had started walking down the hallway, not knowing she was standing right there where she left her, now closing her ears at the loud noise. "Oh, you still here. listen I'll be heading at Fashion World to do some shopping in two hours time."

"Okay." Clarke does not know why she is being told this information at the time. 

"Make use of it Griffin." and with that she disappears back in the locker.

Clarke quickly turns and rushes to the car park knowing full well that Raven must be annoyed right now for waiting.

 

****

 

 

"What were you doing in there?" Raven asks sliding off the hood of the car. "Octavia left with Lincoln,  I would have too but I can't stand their level of grossness." Clarke opens the doors and they both get inside.

"Sorry, Lexa's practice took longer than I thought."

"You were with Lexa, I thought you two don't meet on Tuesday." Raven asks, puzzled.

"We don't, I just wanted to talk to her about something." Clarke avoids looking at her friend. she knows that Raven must be staring at her with questions in her eyes. Clarke does not want anyone to know about the arrangement with Lexa, not that she doesn't trust her friends. Honestly she doesn't know why, I guess sometimes you need to keep things to yourself.

"Wow, I didn't know you and Lexa talk about anything other than School homework's and assignments." Clarke pulls the car into drive mode, and speeds down the road.

"We do actually."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that this conversation is not happening today." Of course this was the right time to lay the foundation about Lexa but Raven knows how sad she is about Finn. So dropping such information right now would go to worst, this needs to start slow. Eye-contact, body-language and stuff, you know to make it believable. 

"Whatever, just drive to the drop-ship I need to get some food. waiting for you got me hungry." She said, turning up the music in the car. Clarke rolls her eyes at her friends antics. seconds later when the song hits the note, they both break into their musical loud voices, singing to the song as the car accelerates down the road.

"So is Bellamy coming this weekend?" Clarke asks after they come to a stop at the drop-ship car park.  Bellamy is Raven's boyfriend. A university hot guy she met at one of the Grounder's house party.  They didn't hit it off at the beginning, they actually hated each other but after three or four parties they started to understand each other and up to date they are still heading strong in their now one year relationship. So every weekends Bellamy comes down here to Polis while Raven visits him during the weekdays , telling her mom that she is spending a night at Clarke's or Raven's place solving assignments. 

"I doubt it, he has a test coming up." Raven slips out of the car, Clarke following right behind. "I think I should just pay him a surprise visit, you know go give him a massage and stuff."

"Stuff?" Clarke throws a playful smile at Raven who blushes while heading inside the drop ship.

"You now, the stuff." the girls break into a laugh.  Clarke finding it funny how Raven never says the word sex. But that's the thing though, just because Clarke is going through something bad does not mean her friends can't share there positive vibes including their relationships.

So the girls have bought their food and are back in the car. Eating what they bought because Raven couldn't wait any longer than she already did. they sit in silence until they are done eating only because Raven doesn't like to talk when she's eating, saying that it disturbs her digestion process. Raven breaks the silence after she's done eating, throwing the brown bag of cookies behind the car. That's what we call best friend privileges.  

"So, how you doing? I know you don't want to talk about him or the situation anymore so am just checking." Raven says with confidence in her voice but still tip toeing the issue at hand. She knows Clarke and she knows how much she loves Finn, so when she heard about Clarke breaking-up with Finn after the scandal, Raven was surprised that Clarke even had it in her to pull such.

"I guess am trying to walk through this, am really not focused on him at the moment. someone else is on my mind." That should start the foundation of the coming up Fake relationship, just a little smoke. Raven is turning in her seat to face Clarke with energetic eyes. Clarke can see the excitement in Raven's  eyes.

"A someone huh?" Raven wiggles her eyebrows in anticipation.

"Am not saying anything else."

"Come on Clarke, I won't tell anyone I'll keep it even from Octavia." Clarke gives a "Don't be kidding" look. "Alright fine, Octavia can know,"

"Nope am not saying anything at all, look am not even sure if she feels the same way."

"Oh so its a she. do you mean that girl you hooked up with?"

Clarke frowns at the thought of that. "No not her, like I said I can't say anything Because am not sure how she feels about me yet." Raven looks at her friend very seriously. wanting to read the truth from her friend's face.

"How long as this being going on?"

"For a while now." with that Clarke pulls the car into acceleration and heads down to Raven's place. wanting to drop her as soon as possible. that way she can go check up on Lexa, that is if she's still home. Lexa did tell she would be heading to the boutique in two hours time.  Maybe she's already left but it doesn't hate to check right?

 

*****

 

Clarke knocks on Lexa's door. She is nervous about this all thing. she has thought about the kissing activity, and if she needs this to work. Clarke needs to act fast because Lexa is a wanted girl from every corner. Cheerleaders are always throwing themselves at her. So she can't worst time, what if someone has the same crazy idea that she has.

The door opens. Lexa's mom, Diyoza is standing in the doorway. Surprised to see Clarke here. "Clarke. what a surprise, I thought you and Lexa don't have tutorials on Tuesday." she says with an assuring smile.

Clarke has heard the statement so many times now. She knows its Tuesday, do people really think that there is nothing between her and Lexa apart from School works. If that's the case then Lexa was maybe right, if they have to convince people they are a couple they need to show some kind of intimacy to prove there really a couple.

"Ah no, am not here to tutor, I was hoping to talk to Lexa about something." Diyoza nobs in agreement and moves aside for Clarke to enter. Clarke is equally shocked too, she didn't expect to find Lexa's mom home. Usually she's off working on her projects.

"Well do come in. How's your Mom and Dad?"

"They are both fine, thank you."

she again nobs her head in agreement like she is still not sure what Clarke is doing here. "You can just head up upstairs, she's getting ready to go shopping. you are actually lucky to find her, she was to leave thirty minutes ago." She checks her watch. "Don't know what she's waiting for."

Clarke starts to make her way over to the stairs. "Thank you ma'am,"

"Clarke, I told you to just call me Diyoza."

"Right, I'll be..." she points to the stairs while taking the first step.

A knock interrupts Lexa's reading from the bed. she looks at the door, knowing that if its her mom she will let herself in. then the knock continues with persistence this time around. Lexa then smirks, returning her gaze on her book but not reading.

"You can enter."

The door opens and Clarke walks in.  Of all the years of knowing Lexa and visiting her home, this is the first time Clarke is entering Lexa's room. whenever Clarke knocked on Lexa's room when she came, Lexa would emerge from the room carrying books and leading her to the study room or sometimes outside when she needed the sun but never in her room.

The room is big, bigger than what she imagined because it's no secret that Lexa comes from a rich family. The room was Purple, a book shelf stood at the far right accompanied by a coffee table and a large comfy sofa.   Clarke could see a walk in closet at the far end at the left was a closed door, she assumed that was the bathroom.  when her eyes landed on Lexa, the first thing she noticed was the long legs slipping out of a yellow dress.  It took her all the energy from the food she eat to look away and focus on Lexa's face which was hidden by her book.

"Took you long enough." Lexa said from her book.

a confused Clarke responded. "what do you mean, I didn't tell you I was coming."

Lexa drops the book neatly on the bed. she is still wearing her smirk. "Griffin, why else do you think I told you about my plans today." Clarke blinks in realization and blushes a little, clearing her throat.

"Anyway..."

"You agree to us kissing." Lexa cuts her off...Clarke fights the urge to roll her eyes right now.

"Anyway.  yes I agree but, we need boundaries." Lexa sits up, her dress moving even further up her legs. she stands to retain her book to its place on the shelf which is full of Text books, novels, magazines, travel books and other that Clarke can't place.

"Like what kind. I mean we already know its fake. so we kiss convincingly in public, hold hands, maybe surprise each other and stuff like a real couple, but only us know its fake." 

"How far should the kiss go. and I think we should practice." Lexa walks to the closet. comes back with shoes in her hands. puts one on and faces Clarke.

"we don't need practice Griffin, you already know how to kiss not so? and the kiss should go as far as it can go." Clarke now rolls her eyes. "Lets go,"

"Where?"

"Fashion World, Griffin, its you I was waiting for." Lexa is now at the door, waiting for Clarke to catch up. "You are my girlfriend now, this is the first step. come on babe." Clarke lets out a laugh at the pet name. Standing to walkout of the room. when Clarke passes by Lexa, she can't help the smell of Lexa getting to her head and feeling some type of way. Lexa just looks her over before closing the door.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. GAME OF LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are ready to try out there plan at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is romantic I think. I hope you will like it.
> 
> ENJOY...

**CRAZY LEXA: 06:00AM**

__let me find you by your locker at 06:30_ _

Clarke rolls off the bed, rubbing the sleep off her eyes. She reads the message twice before realizing     what it means. She forgot her arrangement with Lexa, now she as to take a quick shower because lets face it Clarke is always late, always. Clarke rushes to the bathroom, quickly brushes her teeth, runs to the dresser, like literally. She selects the firsts clothes that comes to her sight. which is a dark Blue skinny jean and a white button down shirt.

Clarke is ready in ten minuets and is already at her car when she realizes she's still in her house shoes. She runs back in the house, then back outside again in remarkable time. This is the first Clarke has moved her feet this fast. Last time she ran, was when her neighbor's dog chased down the street, last year.

***

 

Clarke in school by 06:28. She is panting against her locker when Finn walks over to her.

"Clarke," He says her name so soft, like his afraid if he says any louder she might break. Clarke turns her head to face him and just like that her heart feels heavy. looking at him now reminds her of the first time she noticed him, Cute, honest, funny and charming.

"What do you want Finn?" She spits out, letting her tone sound as harsh as she can master. Before he can say something, a voice calls after her and there is no doubt who it is.

"Griffin!" Lexa approaches the two with a huge grin on her face, her focus is centered on Clarke, giving Finn no form of recognition. "I have being looking all over for you." Now she takes notice of Finn as Clarke gives her an assuring smile. "Collins, that was a good game on Saturday."

"Yeah, those losers had it coming." Finn's eyes jump from Lexa to Clarke when Lexa puts a hand around Clarke's waist pulling her closer to her that there is no space left between them Clarke can smell her perfume which has a full affect on her.

Lexa nods in agreement before bringing her attention back to Clarke.  She turns Clarke's head so that they are staring into each other's eyes. Lexa can see Clarke's eyes change into a deeper shade of Blue. "Last night was amazing, let me take you out for lunch today."

Clarke smiles and nods in agreement, she can feel her body burning up. "I would love that. I had a nice time too." Feeling a little bold, Clarke decides to place a hand against Lexa'a cheek, letting it drift down her neck. Today Lexa is wearing Black jeans and the school Basketball Jacket.

Lexa lets this moment sink in, she doesn't say anything. Watching Clarke like this not weird at all. Their little moment is broken by a loud clearance of the throat. They both turn their heads to face Finn.  He opens his mouth to say something but the words are swallowed in his throat by Lexa's voice.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt your little chat." She looks back Clarke and smiles. Clarke has it before, it's Lexa's signature smiles that drive all the girls crazy even the straight one.  She wants to roll her eyes but instead she just retains the smile. Before she knows it Lexa is burring her nose in her neck, she bites Clarke's earlobe, pulling it by her teeth before saying goodbye and walking to her class.

Everything goes Black for a second, Clarke even forgets that Finn is standing next to her. Until the bell goes off to signal classes are about to start. "Finn, ugh, am heading to class." She picks up her feet and rushes to her class. Finn stands there trying to wrap his head around what he just saw.

 

****

 

Clarke spent her entire class thinking about how they will sell their fake relationship to there friends, then again, Lexa was doing very well in playing girlfriend. I mean was all about, why give her the look when its fake.

When she walked out of the class, she was half surprised to find Lexa waiting outside her class. Only because she thought Lexa wouldn't come over because its fake but she was wrong. Lexa seems to be taking this very serious yet it was Clarke who came up with the idea, maybe she should step-up her game too.

"Lexa,"

"Griffin, how was your class?" Lexa asks, she steps off the wall and takes a few steps to take up Clarke's personal space. Clarke can feel people's eyes on her, not Lexa but her, only her.

They want to know who Lexa woods is dating, who the lucky girl is. And that happens to be Clarke at the moment. Some cheerleaders are glaring at her and Clarke feels like they will tear her skin off her bones.

"Um, class was fine," she smiles and takes a step towards Lexa, wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck. They fall into a worm hug, with Lexa reciprocating by putting her hands around Clarke's waist, pulling her a little close. "I missed you," Clarke says loud enough for some students to over hear.

Lexa smirks over neck. She pulls away, holding Clarke's hands. "I have practice in twenty minutes, so I was wondering if you can come with me." Lexa's eyes are so hopeful that Clarke can't help giving her the most outstanding smile she can ever master.

"I would love that," Lexa pulls her close once more, wrapping a hand over her shoulders as they walk to the Basketball court.

"I hope you won't be put-off by sweat because that's what you getting after.  There is a playfulness to her tone but there is also a sound of concern to it. But that would mean Lexa cares about what she thinks of her in sweat, Which is ridiculous. Though Clarke can think of other ways Lexa can get sweaty.

"Nah, l like being wet." Clarke chokes, she coughs out and tries to explain herself. "I mean, sweat, not that I love being sweaty but.." Lexa stops her thoughts and mouth from running wild like diarrhea.

"Griffin, I think I get it." Lexa's smile is contaminating. Clarke finds herself smiling like a baby whose just seen her mom after two days of absence.

When they make there out of the hallway. The news of Lexa and Clarke possibly dating has already speculated the school.

 

*****

 

**SMART RAVEN: 2:30PM**

_WHAT THE HELL!_

**SMART RAVEN: 2:31PM**

_Are you banging Lexa!!!_

**SMART RAVEN: 2:35PM**

_damn it Clarke replay to the damn txt._

Clarke looks at the coming text messages with a smirk. All she needs to do now is convince Raven and Octavia that she's into Lexa. Speaking of the devil, Clarke's phone goes off with a text alert.

**OCTAVIA THE GROUNDER: 2:40PM**

_Clarke I just heard some fucked up shit._

**OCTAVIA THE GROUNDER: 2:42PM**

_Where are you, Raven is going insane looking for you._

_Clarke you better come out of your hiding and tell_

_us if what we've heard is true._

**SMART RAVEN: 2:45PM**

_Clarke you better have life insurance_

Clarke puts her phone back in her pocket and focuses on Lexa. Watching Lexa in her element, she looks very different from the Lexa that Clarke knows. it seems the more time she spends with Lexa, the more she realizes that Lexa is not who she thought she was.

Lexa meets her eyes, and she waves at her with graciousness and retains her focus to the game. Clarke does not even notice that she's still smiling until she catches Costia's eye.

And there is nothing friendly about Costia's look. Clarke takes this time to replay to her friends.

**CLARKE GRIFFIN: 2:58PM**

_What have you heard?_

**OCTAVIA THE GROUNDER: 2:59PM**

_That you and Lexa are a thing_

_Clarke where the hell are you??_

**_**SMART RAVEN: 3:03PM** _ **

_What do you, what have we heard_

_Clarke is it true or not or not??_

**CLARKE GRIFFIN: 3:04PM**

_me and Lexa? what do people know?_

**SMART RAVEN: 3:05PM**

_Are you playing dumb because it doesn't suit you._

**OCTAVIA THE GROUNDER: 3:06PM**

_Yeah Clarke just tell us._

**CLARKE GRIFFIN: 3:08PM**

_Fine but not now._

_I have to go, later girls._

Clarke puts the phone away once again, she is feeling confident about this. Clarke watches has Lexa shots the ball over and over again and boy does she look hot.  Clarke shakes the thoughts away and watches like a friend would. Lexa jumps, runs, slides and shots the ball in the hoop.

Well Clarke knows nothing about Basketball but she is enjoying what she is seeing right at this moment. When Lexa lifts her Jersey to whip the sweat off her face Clarke almost falls off the bench. Lexa's abs are a dream achiever for anyone with eyes. For a moment Clarke lets her mind think of her hands running through those abs.

When Clarke pops back to reality, she sees Costia walking towards Lexa. She notices how Costia swings her hips from left to right, truly over doing it. Clarke watches has the two dialogue. Lexa takes few steps back and turns her head to Clarke blowing a kiss before continuing with conversation with Costia. Clarke can tell that Costia is not happy about whatever there talking about because after a few seconds she storms off.

 

****

 

"Am sorry for lunch." Lexa apologizes though she really doesn't have to.  Clarke didn't even think that Lexa was serious about the lunch stuff, she thought Lexa only asked her because of Finn.

"No worries, watching you practice was worth it." Clarke adds trying to make Lexa feel better because she really looks disappointed about not having lunch.

"How about dinner, I already told mom that am inviting you." Clarke looks at Lexa with wild eyes. dinner with the parents, isn't that awkward? then again Clarke as had dinner with the woods family before. Many times if she had to count, so this is nothing. Lexa always invites her for dinner whenever she can.

"Yeah sure, am hungry and I could that free meal." Lexa's smile is huge. She is smiling from ear to ear, her excitement is over the moon.

"Alright then, am also asking for a ride. Anya took my Car, no stole my Car." Clarke does not need Lexa to ask again, she is already pulling Lexa to her Car by her hand. Both ignoring the tingles they experience in the pits of their stomachs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, next chapter coming up soon.


	3. Give Me Some Hotness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa invites Clarke to a Party and things get Hot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am really excited about this Chapter I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I did when writing.

Lexa and Clarke walk into the house, feeling all kinds of emotions. They head to the living-room where they find Anya making-out with her boyfriend Nyko on the couch.

"Mom! Anya is Making-out with Nyko on your couch!" Lexa called for her mother, who was in the Kitchen. Anya scrapped off Nyko, tossing a cushion at Lexa.

Diyoza comes in with cleaning materials, murmuring under her breath. "I will not have my couch smelling like sex Anya." She said, with a bit of amusement. "Have you forgotten what you did to the last one?"

Two months ago, Diyoza walked in on Anya and Nyko having sex on the now sold Sofa. She spent weeks complaining about the smell before she decided to sell it.

"Mom, we weren't doing anything. it was just a chaste kiss to the cheek." Diyoza scoffs and turns to Clarke, who is just standing there in the corner watching the drama unfold. Lexa is giggling under the cushion Anya threw at her.

"Oh, hello dear. I hope these fools won't corrupt you, please make yourself comfortable." Diyoza says as she hands the cleaning stuff to Anya and Nyko. She quickly leaves to the Kitchen. Not that she is the one cooking or anything. Diyoza enjoys sitting in the Kitchen, sipping some wine while delegating.

Clarke takes her seat away from the love-making seat. Anya jumps on Lexa in an instance. "So you think you're smart huh?" Lexa scrambles off her sister calling Nyko for help.

"Nyko, come get your girl before I bring her to you in a body bag."

"Oh, so you think you're funny, huh?" Anya grabs Lexa by the waist, tickling her till she's on the floor. Clarke and Nyko just watch them while wearing smirks. This is not new to Clarke. She as seen the two sisters  wrestle around during tutoring sessions. At one time, When Lexa was solving Math problems, Anya poured her a bucket of cold water over her head. Clarke even thought maybe Lexa will get mad but she only broke into a hysterical laugh and chased after her sister, giving her a huge, wet hug when she caught up to her. 

"Anya, get off me." Lexa cried out, struggling against her sisters hold.

"you're getting soft sister."

"Yes she is." a voice said from behind them. Anya got off of Lexa, helping her up as she got on her feet. Titus stood firm in the doorway. This is the first time Clarke is seeing Lexa'a father. His never around when she is, or he would be locked up in his study, working. Clarke watches has the muscles in Lexa's jaw tighten.

"Afternoon, sir" Nyko steps forward, shaking the man's hand. Lexa heads upstairs to her room without excusing herself. Strange because Lexa is well mannered.

Diyoza calls for Titus in the Kitchen and the man heads right there without acknowledging Clarke.

 

*****

 

Dinner is ready, the woods, Clarke and Nyko are all sitting around the table, diving in there food, making small talk here and there. What Clarke does not expect is Titus asking her a question.

"So Clarke. How are your grades in school?" Okay, lets just jump right to it then. No form greeting, nothing.

"Ugh, am a straight A student sir." Clarke catches Lexa's eye and the girl is shyly smiling at her. Though Clarke thought it was obvious that is a hardworking student, seeing that she was recommend to Tutor Lexa. Doesn't he know that Clarke tutors Lexa? Clarke wonders and for some reason no seems to bring it up.

"Impressive. What do your parents do?" Clarke frowns her brows not knowing the reason for the question, didn't Diyoza tell him?

"My dad is an engineer at Sky Tec and my mom is a Doctor at Polaris Hospital." Diyoza and Titus exchange a look. Anya is too observed in Nyko to care about others right now. Lexa on the other hand is pretend to concentrate on her food while stealing glances at Clarke. 

"That's very nice. Lexa is actually planning to make Sky Tec one of her companies. Sky Tec will be the thirteenth Trikru Company." Clarke almost chokes on her salad. Almost.

"Am sorry, what?"

"Lexa is Heda." Diyoza comments. Clarke has heard people at school call Lexa "HEDA" but thought it was just a Basketball thing. She there rich but when they say Lexa owns. What does that mean?

"From your face, you look like this is new information to you." Anya adds. Clarke can feel everyone's eyes on her. Seriously she needs to start catching up with News.

"Ugh,"

"Anyway, you seem smart enough," Titus says. 

They all retain to their food. Clarke takes a few minutes to understand how a child can be in control of such responsibility.

 

*****

 

The next day. Clarke finds a love note stuck on her locker for everyone to see. Written in Block letters, it reads " **YOU HAVE STOLEN MY HEART GRIFFIN"**. It all makes sense why everyone was staring at her in the Car pack and the hallway as she made her way to her locker.

A smile appears at the corner of her lips. Even though they have the WORD fake hanging over their heads, Clarke can't help but feel very lucky. Lexa is really going all out.

"Clarke, what is this?" Raven asks. She and Octavia are standing just next to her and she didn't even hear them. Too occupied by thoughts of Lexa.

"You said you didn't know anything about this." Octavia adds.

"Is she the girl you told me about. because if yes, she looks like she's into you."

"At first I wasn't sure about how she feels about me, but now..." Clarke looks at her locker. "I think she does." She says it so convincingly that Clarke fist pumps herself.

"When did this all start?" Octavia asks

"Like I said, for a while now. Well at least for me it was."

"So you two are dating?" Raven questions, feeling all excited. She can already see herself at the parties she wasn't ever invited too. Alright that's a lie, Lincoln always invited her, of course with Octavia it's a must because she's his girlfriend.

"I don't know...it's all new and I don't want to scare her away, you know with the Finn drama."

"Finn is in the past. Clarke Lexa wants you, do you know what that means?" Octavia wraps a hand around Clarke's neck. "This is thee, Lexa Woods. Heda Kom Trikru." Clarke blushes a little.

"Ohhh, look at that, you're blushing."

"No am not."

Before her friend can tease her more, Echo, one of Lexa's close friends and teammate walks over to the girls.

"Clarke, Raven, Octavia how's the morning girls? 

"Its just getting started." Raven says,

"Good, how would you to make your nights exciting too?" Raven was already jumping up and down.

"Alright you have our attention, what's for the night?" Octavia asks on behalf of Raven who was still in the clouds.

"A house party down at the Lake. Be sure to join us." With that said and done. Echo makes her way to her class.

 

****

 

Halfway through her Biology Class. Clarkes walks out to head to the restroom.

Clarke has her head resting in her hands. When she tilts her head, to stare at her reflection, She sees Lexa standing behind her. _was she in here when I came or is she following me?_ Clarke thinks before turning to face Lexa.

Before she knows it, Lexa is in her space. a hand on her waist. Clarke thinks Lexa must be losing it because there is no one here to watch the show. Then again, Lexa is calculative, she wouldn't just do this for no reason. Right?

"I can't stop thinking about you." Lexa says in a low voice but not too low. Clarke cast her an appraising look as Lexa approaches even closer.

Lexa buries are head against Clarke's neck. Clarke can not hold herself as she lets out a moan as Lexa kisses and sucks on her neck. Lexa's one hand inches up and squeezes Clarkes waist.

Just then, the toilet flashes and Ontari walks out with a smug on her face. Lexa doesn't stop until Ontari is at the sink washing her hands. She groans in frustration. Clarke is blushing.

"See you after class?" Clarke doesn't have the words for it, all she can do is nod in agreement. She leans up and kisses Lexa on the cheek before Lexa walks out. Sometimes she wonders where she gets this sudden confidence from.

Ontari clears her throat knowingly has she leaves the restroom. If there is one thing Clarke knows about the girl, is that she has a loss mouth. Girl can't keep a secret for her life. Not even the fact that she was sleeping around with her Cousin, gross by the way. Ontari will spread what she just saw like wild fire. this plan is going smother than she thought. Wait but how did Lexa know that there once else apart from Clarke?

On that thought Lexa comes back inside the restroom, laughing.

"Did you see that, she totally bought." She is laughing so hard. Clarke thinks its cute.

"How did you know she was here?"

"I saw her come in, then I saw you. So I thought of how we can move this faster and believable.?" Lexa stops laughing, but giggles a little.

"That was smart." Lexa nods and there is something Clarke sees in her eyes but she just can't put her finger on it.

"So you going to the party right?" Lexa asks, hopefully. "I mean this is a good opportunity for us, you know our first FAKE appearance as a couple." _is it just me, or does Lexa say "FAKE" more times than I can count._ Clarke thinks.

"Yeah, of course. Its time to feed into those rumors." They both agree. Clarke notices that Lexa's eyes are a dark shade of Green and boy does she look gorgeous.

 

******

 

Party time. Lexa had picked up Clarke an hour ago. Stopping at the drop-ship to get some food stuff. When Clarke protested that the food was too much for two people, Lexa stared at her like she's crazy. Now looking at the back of Lexa's Car, she sees only two bags of chips out of the seven they had bought. One bar of Chocolate out of the four. There no scones left.

"I can't believe you eat all that?"

"Griffin, am an athlete. How do you think this shape is formed?" Lexa says it, waving her hands over her body. Clarke turns her head away to hide her blush. For what reason she does not know.

"Come lets go inside, the party started twenty minutes ago."

They make there way into the house. The loud music hitting there ears. Lexa is nodding her head to the music as she smiles to everyone. And to think this girl is the head of twelve companies, make that thirteen when she byes Sky Tec. which means her father will be working for Lexa.  Wait a minute, doesn't she own Polaris Hospital? Clarke puts that as a mental check for later.

They make there way to Lexa's friends. Clarke instantly sees Raven and Octavia. Raven rushes up to her as Lexa makes her way to Echo and Luna. Anya is on the couch in the corner making-out with Nyko.

"Clarke! I was worried you'd changed your mind."

"Nah, we were outside for a while." Lexa comes back to her, handing Clarke a cup filled with bear. Clarke quickly takes a sip. She just noticed that Lexa has taken her Jacket off and she is left in a crop-top. Clarke can see that which she loves.

"When you ready to go tell me, sometimes these parties can get wild." 

Bellamy comes behind Raven, kissing the back of her neck before he gives Clarke a worm hug. 

"Long time Princess." Bellamy says in her ears. Bellamy and Clarke are not close, but whenever they meet, they bond over Political topics. Raven pulls him away before they start sharing ideas.

When Clarke faces Lexa, who is wearing a huge grin. She notices that Lexa is already done with her drink. Someone shouts of the music "DRINK UP TO HEDA!" everyone screams, cheering for Lexa. Lexa raises her cup and says, "LET US ALL DRINK TO THE GROUND!" they all cheer once more, some banging on the tables.

Clarke sees Finn and his boys make there way inside. she feels her knees freeze. Sometimes she forgets that Finn exists until she sees him and the emotions get the best of her. What Clarke doesn't know is that Lexa as seen Finn too. When Finn meets his eyes with Clarke, Lexa turns her head and whispers over her lips.

"Kiss me." Clarke doesn't know how her lips moved to kiss Lexa. All she knows is that she's kissing Lexa, she place's her hands over Lexa's neck and pulls her close. Lips mold together in a heated display. 

 

****

 

Its being over two hours since they shared there kiss. Lexa was taken by her friends. Clarke was drugged around by Raven and Octavia. The alcohol has already kicked in and she can feel the floor moving. But Clarke is not drunk, this is only a tell that she's about so that's why she's now drinking water.

Lexa slumps beside and just by looking at her eyes, Clarke can tell she's drunk.

"I was looking for you, are you having fun?" 

"Too much." 

Lexa moves closer to Clarke. Clarke can feel the heart rate increasing. Lexa brushes her lips against Clarke, throwing the ball to her side. Clarke doesn't even worst time, she's being craving for Lexa's lips since she they kissed.

Clarke tilts her head to deepen the kiss and she feels Lexa pull back. When she tries to open her eyes, Lexa is back kissing her, deepening the kiss. Lexa moves to Clarkes neck. Biting and sucking that Clarke is sure that Lexa will leave a mark there.

Lexa pulls Clarke over her lap and kisses her like there is no tomorrow. Clarke moans in her mouth, she lets her hands wonder down over Lexa's exposed skin. Clarke can feel herself getting wet just by touching Lexa.  This is not supposed to be happening.

"We should go home." Clarke says over Lexa's hungry lips that her sucking her bottom lip so aggressively hot.

"I can't go home like this, mom will kill me. Anya is spending a night at Nyko." Lexa says as she pulls away.

"You'll sleep at my place." Clarke says it so fast before she can take it back.  She gets off Lexa's lap, pulls her to her feet, holding her balance as they walk out of the house.

In the car. Clarke texts her friend.

**CLARKE GRIFFIN: 2:00AM**

_Guys am heading home. Be safe._

**SMART RAVEN: 2:06AM**

_Alright kid, am on my way to Bellamy's_

**OCTAVIA THE GROUNDER: 2:08AM**

_Take care of Lexa, we have a game this Saturday_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Feel free to let me know your thoughts.
> 
> ENJOY YOUR DAY!!!


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke over hears something between Costia and Lexa. And Lexa might be jealous of Finn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this Chapter, I hope you guys will enjoy it.  
> Lets see how far these two will go with their jealous antics.
> 
> Enjoy your day.....

When Lexa wakes up, she's surprised to find that she's in a bed. Last night is a total blur. She startles away, wincing as the light through the window burns her retinas and rolls to the other side. her hands come up to rub at her eyes and she groans unhappily as she takes in the strange surrounding as her senses kicking in.

"Griffin?" she grumbles.

Clarke takes a few seconds before she turns to face Lexa. The couldn't sleep at all last night. How could she when Lexa kept pressing her body towards her. Lexa even went as far as putting her leg over her waist. When Clarke tried to push her away, it only brought Lexa closer. Clarke thanked the heavens that Lexa moved to her side during sunrise because she wouldn't know how to handle the awkwardness.

"How's your head?" Clarke asked. Of course she cares plus she also didn't have anything else to say.

Lexa stared at Clarke with sleepy eyes. She felt so tired and her head did hurt, a lot. She opened her mouth to respond when her eyes landed on Clarke's neck. it was covered with marks. One would think she was in a fight but Lexa knew better.  She could identify such marks from anywhere. _who the hell made out Clarke because she can only remember sharing one passionate kiss with her._ "What's wrong with your neck?"

Clarke touched her neck. a blush forming. "I guess you don't remember huh?" Lexa's was stoic. Then a broad smile spread on her lips.

"I hope I wasn't too much. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you I think everyone now believes we are a couple without a doubt."  There was something shy about Clarke's voice that Lexa didn't understand yet.

"Echo says am a horrible drunk, I just hope I didn't offend you last night." Clarke tore her eyes off Lexa's, slipping off the bed. She stood by the door, holding onto the door-knob.

"No you weren't any trouble."  _is what I wish to be true._ "I'll be right back, you shower if would like."

"Thank you."

 

****

 

"Dad?" Clarke calls as she steps inside the Kitchen only to find her dad's head in the fridge.

"You up early? What gives?" He says as he pours a glass of milk in a glass.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep."

"You went to a party and you're not sleeping in? that's a first." Jake looks at his daughter who is pouring water in a glass. "Princess. Were you hurt?" he asked after noticing the Hickey's on her neck. _Thank you very much Lexa, now I have to explain to people about how its just a bad reaction to some flowers or bushes she passed through yesterday._

"Ah, no, just a bad reaction. Is mom in?"

"Yes. Have you forgotten that Kane is coming for breakfast?" _I very much forgot that._

"Huh, alright." Jake searches for a reaction from his daughter, when his satisfied he makes his way to his room with the glass of milk. 

Kane is a family friend who visits every Saturday if his in town, which is not always. Given his political career. 

 

****

 

Clarke emerged in the room with a tray filled with a glass of water and two bowls of cereals.  Lexa was nowhere to be seen so she assumed that the girl might be taking a shower based on the running water that she could hear.

She set the tray on her study table, pulled out some pain-killers from the drawers and placed them on the tray. Clarke carried her bowl  to the bed. crawled her way to the head-board and sat comfortably as she took a spoon full of cereal.

After a few seconds, Lexa came out of the bathroom covered only in a towel. _Is she trying to kill me?_

"I could wear my clothes but they kind of smell. Do you have anything I can borrow?" Clarke couldn't get her voice out, she just stared at the gorgeous girl in front of her. Lexa's eyes were a deep shade of Green. The one that Clarke has come to know very well. 

Instead of saying something, Clarke just walks to her dresser and hands Lexa Blue sweatpants and a hoodie. She also grabs a new French pant and tosses them to Lexa who bursts out laughing. "Well thank you Griffin, for the undies." She waves the French pant in her face as she heads back in the bathroom.

Clarke is still smiling to herself. Her cereals long forgotten. Lexa is back in the room, looking fresh and sexy in Blue.  "I like these, there comfortable."

"Yeah, and worm" Clarke adds, commenting about the clothes Lexa is wearing. She buries her eyes in her bowl not wanting to be caught staring.

"I guess there worm, though I wouldn't know unless I wasn't wearing anything else." Clarke chokes on her food. _What is this girl talking about?_ "Is this for me?" She asks about the pain-killers and the food which she is quick to dive into before Clarke can regain herself.

They both enjoy there food in a comfortable silence.

 

****

 

It's a Sunday and Clarke decides to pay Lexa a visit without giving her a heads up. She knows at the Woods door and it is opened by the house-head. "Afternoon ma'am"

"Afternoon. Lexa is in her room."

Clarke rushes up the stairs to Lexa's room. When she reaches the door, Clarke hears a familiar voice that doesn't belong to Lexa.

"should I use two fingers or three?" Costia asks.

"Make it three, why are you asking like you don't know how this is done." Lexa sounds a little frustrated.

There is a smack sound in the room, Lexa grunts and winces. "Did I hurt you?"

"Just continue," Another smack is heard, the last one is harder and Lexa grunts even louder, the noise can easily be mistaken for sexual moans if you don't pay extra attention.

Clarke can feel her eyes tearing up. Her chest tightens. Clarke quickly turns around and rushes out of the house.

"How can I lose to you when you don't even know how to play cards." Lexa says as she packs the cards in a box. she jumps on her bed and lays there.

"I got better. Lexa, can I ask you a question?" Lexa nobs in agreement. "Do you really like Clarke?"

"Clarke is special." Lexa has a huge smile knowing that Costia is a little jealous. Costia gets up from the floor, turns around like a model would and stares at Lexa.

"Don't feel guilty about lying to yourself like that. Everyone is the same when they see a beauty. They feel pleasant and their heart flutters ."

Lexa gets up and heads to her table, picks up a pottery piece. "How's this pottery piece?" Costia is puzzled. "Beautiful right?"

"Hmm? What?"

Lexa looks at the piece. "No matter how beautiful a pottery piece is, no man's heart would flutter."

Costia blinks dramatically has Lexa continues. "Another example, no man's heart flutters because a dog is cute, nor does it flutter from looking at a beautiful tree."

"What are you saying?" Costia asks quizzically. Lexa walks towards Costia picking up her robe that Costia slipped out of as she approaches.

"Am saying that you're just like a pottery piece, a dog or a tree to me." She hands the robe to Costia with a smug. "So don't worry about my heart fluttering because of you. Go read, if you have time to worst like that."

Costia scoffs amusingly. "Alright. Since I'm like a pottery, dog or tree, am just going to go home." She says, grabbing the rob from Lexa. Costia grabs a book from Lexa as she exists the room, rolling her eyes at Lexa.

 

*****

 

Clarke stares at her phone for the third time this morning, not wanting to pick up Lexa's calls. She's still upset about what she heard. Thinking that Lexa got back with Costia without even telling Clarke. She knows Lexa can do what she likes but Clarke can't control how she feels, not right now. Each time she thinks of Lexa and Costia her throat goes dry.

When Clarke parks her car in the school car park she notices Lexa's car and the girl inside. The girl is leaning on her steering wheel.

Raven looks at her friend and knows that something is up "Alright, what did she do?" Clarke snaps out of her thoughts and turns her head to Raven.

"I....nothing..."

"Then why are you still here?"

Clarke's looks at her friend, with a sad expression. "Should I go?" Raven looks at Lexa's car and back to her friend.

"Clarke, Lexa is a nice person. Don't ruin it. If she did something wrong, go talk to her instead of sitting here mopping."

"Am not.."

"Just go.....we have talked about this, keeping things to yourself is not the way to go. You can't have people guessing how you feel"

Clarke nobs are head in agreement. They both step out of the car, Raven pushing Clarke towards Lexa's vehicle before she heads inside to find Octavia.

 

Lexa hears a knocking sound on her window, so she tilts her head in that direction and meets Blue eyes. She opens the door and sits upright.

"Morning." Clarke greets her in a low voice.

"Is your phone dead?" Clarke checks her phone out of reflex before realizing what Lexa meant.

"Sorry I was kind of busy."

"You had me worried, no I am worried. first you come to my house and then leave without telling me anything. Seriously its like I did something wrong."

"It was nothing, I didn't want to disturb you."

"I wish you did, I lost to Costia and she's not even good at it." Clarke flinched at the mention of Costia's name but when she heard the last part, her was flipping.

"What do you mean?"

"Costia came over and we played a game which I was sure that I will win but I didn't. I think she cheated."

"You were playing games?" Clarke can't help the smile from extending through her face. _So I was worried for nothing._

"I wished you could have just walked in, that way I could have taken you for dinner." _She would have taken me out. I should have just walked in_

Clarke smiles once more. Lexa just stares at her. "We should head inside."

"Lets stay here for while, can we?"

 

****

 

It was lunch time, the girls had decided to skip the cafeteria. Raven was packing her books in her locker while Octavia and Clarke were deep in a conversation when Finn approached Clarke.

"Clarke can I talk to you?" Raven turns around and gives Finn a run down.

"You can talk right here." Clarke looked at Finn, obviously agreeing with Raven. Octavia crossed her hands over her chest ready to snap.

"I want you back Clarke, you know I love you." Raven rolls her eyes but keeps her mouth shut. "I don't buy the all thing with Lexa, you can't have moved on that quick."

"But I did." Snaps Clarke. She didn't like this conversation for one bit.

"Clarke think about it, you and I..." Finn does not get to finish his sentence because Lexa finishes it for him.

"Are meant to be together." Lexa wraps are hands over Clarke's and Clarke couldn't be more thankful for that.

Lexa saw Finn and Clarke talking and was about to swing a punch over his face. Good thing Echo talked to her and advised her on what to do. 

And with that, Lexa pushed Clarke up against the lockers and kissed her wildly. Clarke was surprised from being backed onto the lockers. In front of their friends and the entire school. But Lexa didn't to relent in the slightest. If anything, it spurred her on. Lexa's tongue pushed into Clarke's mouth without preamble, desperately needing to taste her.

They don't even know when Finn decided to excuse himself with anger burning in his chest.

Lexa pressed her body against Clarke's using the lockers for leverage in gaining the much needed closeness she has being craving since she knew the girl.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know your thoughts.


	5. ONE STEP AT A TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to find out what Lexa feels for Clarke. And what is she doing about her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back.  
> I hope you will love this,  
> Enjoy!!!!!

Lexa pulls back and they share a moment of passion and weakness. Lexa wants to tell Clarke how she feels, how beautiful she is, how much she wants her to be her girlfriend without hiding her real feelings in the name of "FAKE PRETEND RELATIONSHIP".

"What was that about?" Clarke asks, trying to catch her breath. When she looks at her side, she can see Raven and Octavia giggling about something. Obviously it has something to do with her and Lexa.

"Trying to save you from yourself." _Making sure that bum knows his place._ She thinks to herself. The smirk that Lexa is wearing is enough to blind Clarke from reality. The sound of the bell is what brings her back to land. Lexa has stepped further away from her. Echo is whispering something in her ears as kids rush to their respective classes. "Griffin I have to go but see you after class."

"Of course" Clarke watches as Lexa and Echo disappear down the hall.

"Wow, Clarke you better keep this one." Raven says, also starring at the far end of the hall.

"Lets go to class before were late and get detention for starring like Zombies." Octavia voices out and the three girls make their way to class. Clarke is like a Zombie, walking without a brain, she doesn't even realize that she's reached class. Lexa has completely taken over the space in her brain.

 

****

 

After class. Lexa and Anya are standing besides Lexa's BMW, waiting for their friends and also Clarke and her friends. They texted each other during class and agreed to go grab some food together.

"I heard about the famous kiss." Anya says, bumping her hip against Lexa.

"I don't even know what got to me, its like seeing Finn talking to her snaps something in me.....but the kiss was good."

"Am glad Clarke came up with this idea, because yours failed."

"It didn't , I was just waiting for the right moment." Lexa defends.

"You getting Jaha to tell Clarke to tutor you was brilliant no lie but the girl has being tutoring you for a year and you still didn't make a move. Clarke comes up with the "Fake" idea and kissing her like crazy. I say her idea is better and is working." Anya is grinning at Lexa like she has a meme sticker on her forhead.

"I just want to kiss her all the time." Her face falls like a sad puppy. "Am afraid if I let her know how I feel, I'll lose her."

Anya opens her mouth to speak but holds back when she sees Raven, Octavia and Lincoln rushing up to them.

"If it isn't the woods family." Raven calls.

"Is there a day I can't get to hear your voice? Anya asks dryly. Dramatically looking at Raven over.

"Oh, am I in your dreams cupcake?" She replies sarcastically.

"The two of you stop." Octavia shouts over the two girls.

"Where's Clarke?" Lexa asks not wanting to get involved in Anya and Raven's drama "RENYA DRAMA".

"She's stuck in Art class, probably inspired or something."

Lexa quickly heads back inside to find Clarke without excusing herself knowing the Renya will get at it again. Ever since the two girls made-out at a party they constantly pick on each other and avoid each other as much as they can. Too bad they have to compromise because they share the same friends in the same cycle.

 

****

 

Clarke Is just finishing with her drawing of Lexa, well not completely finished, what's missing is Lexa's tattoo. Clarke can't get the image of Lexa half nake in her bedroom when the girl slept over.

Lexa had insisted that she can't sleep with clothes on. The girl was difficult, Clarke almost cried at how difficult drunk Lexa is. In good way though.

Clarke is so deep in her thoughts that she doesn't hear someone walk up to her behind her until the person speaks up.

"Wooooow!"  Clarke turns and meets knowing Grey eyes.

"Lexa?"

"I knew something had happened that right."  Lexa is trying to keep her smile off from spreading.

"Lexa, are you mad? you must be mad." Clarke is bubbling.

Lexa is nodding in amusement. "You should have drown my front."

"Clarke chokes on her breath. As she coughs, Lexa rubs her back. "Unless you don't remember my front, then I'll have to strip for you, so you get the right view, this time I will be sober."

"Stop, please, stop." Coughs "Its an artistic thing, I can't get you off my mind. Artistically." _there I said it. I can't get you off my mind._ Hopefully the artistic part is enough to hide my embarrassment.

"Artistically speaking I want you to draw my front. It's clear you need to get a better view, right."

"Alright, hope you don't get scared." Lexa lets out a single laugh.

"But first lets  go eat am starving."

 

***

 

"I'll have some fries and this,(points at the menu) um iced tea and juice, ah also salads and ugh one muffin to go please." Lexa says. Finishing placing her order. The waitress just smiles and writes everything down as she turns to Clarke.

"Are you that good at eating?" Clarke teases.

"Oh am good, licking, sucking, biting...yeah I can eat good." Lexa adds without looking away from her phone. Clarke crosses her legs as she notices the waitress wet her lips.

"I'll have a cheese burger and a chocolate smoothie. please" The waitress walks away not before looking over Lexa once more, Sexually.

"So, we can head to my place after." Lexa says placing her phone on the table. Its the first she parts from her phone since we got to the diner.

"I don't have my brushes and I'll have to get my point stuff from home and my paintings outfits."

"Then will head to your place. Its a shame I never met your parents last I visited."

"My place it is." Their food arrive and the waitress puts a hand on Lexa's shoulder.

"Am sorry for being forward, am usually not like this." The girl says, her hand stroking Lexa's shoulder with a squeeze.

"Can you hold that thought for a minute, I need to use the bathroom." Clarke's face falls as she watches the interaction between the two. _when will you understand Clarke, Lexa is a free girl and she can do whomever or whatever she wants._ Lexa leans in front of Clarke, places a quick kiss on her lips and gives her the Lexa signature smile before walking off. Clarke almost forgets the waitress is still there. _Lexa just kissed me, in front of lady flirty._ Clarke is doing a happy dance in her head.

"Oh, ah am sorry, I didn't know she was your...." The waitress tries to explain.

"Its fine, I know she's too cute to pass up."

"Well you are lucky." The girl flashes Clarke a worm smile and heads off to another table.

When Lexa comes back, she's serious. Did something happen in the bathroom?

"Sorry about her." Lexa says, nodding towards the waitress. Clarke is taker back by the apology.

"It's alright, she's good people, I mean look at you. who wouldn't want a piece of you, Lexa woods."

It takes a while but she can see Lexa's smile creeping on her lips. Those lips that were on her just seconds ago.

 

***

 

"You can sit on the bed." Clarke gestures for Lexa to sit as she gets ready. Clarke changes into her painting clothes and yes there is no doubt they are used for painting. She pulls out the Art stuff from every corner of the room. When she's done, Clarke takes a sit on the stool and stares at Lexa feeling nervous.

"All you need to do is let me know when you're ready so I can get ride of these clothes." Lexa says.  Noticing how nervous the girl looks.

Clarke clears her throat. "You can remove your shirt, then lay down like your resting or something."

"And the bra too right, I have always wanted to be painted topless."  Clarke clears her throat. "Yeah sure, however you want, just be comfortable."

"Its you that should be comfortable, I don't want to look like freak."

Lexa  is smirking. She removes the top, walks to Clarkes's chair and nightly places it there and then followed by her bra. Agreed to this. The only thing Clarke can hope is that she'll still be able alive to start the painting because brain on a Jet, she's completely losing it.  Lexa turns and teases Clarke for a while not moving, flexing her muscles, causing her breast to move. Clarke tears her gaze away. "Now lay on the bed."

"Whatever you say." Lexa lays on the bed fully, one hand tucked under her head. "Let me warn you, I might fall sleep."

Clarke just chulks and gets to work. The girl wasn't lying five minutes in and she's around shutting her eyes. Lexa fidgets a little in her sleep, making her breast bounce a little and oh boy, Clarke's staring instead of painting. After what seems like years, Clarke connects her brush with the canvas once more.

When she's done, Clarke cleans the brushes and heads over to Lexa. She pulls the blanket over Lexa and heads down stairs to make some food. After all that hard work of staring at Lexa  has got her worked up. _I think I need to take a shower before Lexa wakes up._

****

Clarke is out of the shower. _Shit I forgot my clothes or did I?_

When she's out of the room, she finds Lexa sitting on the bed, rubbing the sleep off her eyes and chewing a gum. Just when there eyes meet, Lexa knows that she's in trouble.

"Um, am just getting some clothes." Clarke says. Lexa does not respond, she just watches Clarke do her thing which becomes a problem because Clarke keeps dropping stuff and when she goes to pick um her socks that just rolled over to the side of the bed, which is closer to Lexa. Clarke's towel slips off over her body and onto the floor, living her exposed in the eyes of Lexa.

Instead of picking the towel she locks eyes with Lexa. Lexa fights her eyes to not look any further. Since Clarke does not want to cover up. Lexa gets off the bed, walks to Clarke, bends over and picks the Towel. Clarke can't help but feel the heat that just runs through her.

She thinks Lexa can smell her wetness. _Its now or never Clarke, just kiss her._ Clarke tells herself and without any further delays, Clarkes lips are on Lexa.

Lexa bites her lip and slids her hands down Clarkes ass, She lifts her up, Clarke wrapping her legs around Lexa's waist. Lexa lays her on the bed and kisses her deeper than ever. When Clarke deeps the kiss, Lexa pulls back in a rush.

"Sorry." She grabs her shirt puts it on. grabs her bag and shoes. Clarke is confused, did she do something wrong.

"Lexa wait."

"No, am sorry." Lexa rushes out of the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                        

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. SAY MY NAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments, am humbled.  
> we were this close....but Lexa had to use her head huh.  
> Anyway let's see what these two are up to.  
> I smell party....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for the comments. I may have something in store for you guys. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Its being six weeks since Lexa and Clarke started 'FAKE DATING', so they say and its being a week since Lexa ran out of Clarke's room.

Clarke had being devastated, trying to call Lexa but the girl didn't pick up her calls or responded to her text, infact the girl didn't even show up at school in the next days. The only thing Clarke could do over the week is drop off Lexa's painting at the woods residency. Luckly Anya answered the door and assured Clarke that Lexa was just busy with work and that she wasn't ignoring her.

"I heard Lexa is retaining today." Octavia says as she takes her seat next to Raven at their lunch table during lunch break at school.

"What makes you say that?" Clarke asks, she hates being the last to know about Lexa's disappearance and appearance. She hates feeling like Lexa might call it quits on the all thing. _what will I tell my friends, what would be the reason for the breakup. ugh this is so stressful._ Clarke thinks.

"Well tomorrow there is a game with Azgada, its huge. So Lexa just has to be hear to talk to her team and coach."

"Plus this is the game we've being waiting for since school started." Raven adds. "But how come you don't know this? I get you are never interested in these things but I thought after dating Finn and now dating Lexa would boost you up. You do know that athletes need their ladies by their side, supporting them at all times. Like Octavia does with Lincoln."

Before Clarke can form any response, there is  a sudden burst of commotion in the cafeteria, girls and boys are rushing to the hall and some picking from the windows. Then the chanting starts, HEDA! HEDA! HEDA!.....

Clarke's heart sunk into the ocean and back up into her mouth.  _Lexa is here, shit, shit, shit hope she doesn't see me._ Clarke felt like hiding out or better yet ditching school but no she won't Lexa ran away, she's the one who needs to hide not Clarke. So Clarke sits back in her chair very fame.

She could see the Grounder's table was filled with excitement, waiting for their 'HEDA', that included Costia who was sitting close to Ontari, which was strange.

"Damn Clarke your girlfriend looks fire." Raven gushed out. Lincoln agreeing with her Raven, earning him a slap on his shoulder by Octavia.  

Clarke just looked away from Lexa not adding any compliments though her brain was going at 90km per second, gushing about Lexa.

"Are you two fighting." Raven asked, worried about her friend. The table goes quite....

"We are not fighting." _I hope we are not._ She said. When Clarke turned her head back to Lexa as people gave way to her, patting her back, as she made her way to her table. Ontari jumped on Lexa, wrapping her legs over Lexa's waist. 

The entire time during lunch, Ontari was on Lexa, even hooking her arm over Lexa's arm. Whispering things to Lexa which made the girl laugh. Clarke missed that laugh and she didn't like how Ontari was over Lexa like that.

"You need to stop glaring at Ontari like that." Octavia said.

"What makes you think it's her?"

"Oh come on Clarke your eyes will fall out." Raven says, rolling her eyes.

"Look at her, what does she think, that Lexa can't walk on her own and does she have to whisper about everything."

The girls share a look. They stare at Clarke blankly. "You're joking right..." Raven says sarcastically.

"She is joking.." Octavia chips in. 

"She's all over her. Did they hook up?"

"Clarke, Ontari is Lexa's cousin." Octavia says with wild eyes, not believing the jealousy coming from her friend.

"What do you mean, cousin?"

"She means cousins, family, girl there like sisters. How don't you know this? Do you two even talk, or you just bang?" Raven says while chewing her gum.

"There cousins." Clarke recalls the time Lexa kissed her in the bathroom and Ontari happened to be there. _What am I thinking?  Lexa couldn't have planned the kiss, wait, but she did. No, no, no Clarke this silly._  

*****

After classes were done, Clarke decides to find Lexa. They just have to talk about it. If it means she has to be the bigger person then that's what she'll do.

Lexa is at the basketball court in the gym. She's in her sports outfit, those tight Wight shorts holding her ass in place and a Red jersey, killer Black and Wight designer shoes. Clarkes watches Lexa for a while before making her presence known. "I see you've resurrected." she walks towards the girl but she keeps a distance.

"I guess I couldn't hide for long." Lexa shots the ball. Moves further away from Clarke and shots the ball again. "Hi" she says shyly. 

"Hey." Clarke, watches has Lexa moves around the court. Thoughts of Ontari rush through her mind like a tonado. Forgetting why she actually came here and before she knows it. "Why didn't you tell me you and Ontari are platonic?" Of course she just had to ask, she needs to hear it from Lexa's mouth that there cousins.

"I thought everyone knew." Lexa smirks, shots. "did you think..." Clarke looks at her like ' _yeah I thought you're smashing her'_   face "gross, Griffin Ontari is like a sister."

"So I heard." there is silence. Comfortable silence.

"Listen am sorry about, me leaving the way I did."

"You call that leaving? I call it running."

"Well am sorry." Lexa had a serious face. "Can we not talk about it, at least not right now."

"Yeah sure, I get it. It was a mistake right?"

"That's not what I said, is that what you think?"

"What?"

"You really think that what we did is a mistake? Clarke looks at her blankly. _Does she mean that she doesn't regret what we did, kissing I mean and seeing me naked, omg Lexa saw me naked all of me._ Because Clarke takes long to respond, Lexa decides to put out the fire before it burns.

"You know what forget, it, don't answer that."

"Okay, so where did you go?" _maybe a change of topic is what we need, but I came here to talk._

"I was in Ton DC for some work." Shots and smirks. She steals a glance at Clarke. "You know if Indra finds you here she'll give me extra work and you'll get detention.

"I thought you get special treatment." Clarke rushes for the ball and grabs it.

"Griffin, Indra is my Aunt, this is special treatment in her eyes, I missed practice with the team and so I get more training."

Clarke is bouncing the ball, runs with it to the other side of the court. More bouncing. "Why do you call me Griffin?" Lexa goes for the ball, Clarke runs with it to the other side.

"I thought that was your name, now bring the ball." She chases Clarke around the court obviously pretending like she can't get the ball from Clarke.

"First say my name."

"Griffin." she grabs Clarke by the waist, pulls her close and tries to grab the ball with one hand but Clarke seems to be faster than her, surprisingly. Clarke throws the ball away, turns to face Lexa and starts to tickle the girl, knowing full well that Lexa can't handle.

"Say my name."

Clarke continues tickling Lexa who is out of breath trying to get away from Clarke. "Okay, okay, Klarke. Stooop." Clarke does stop but the sound of her name rolling on those lips, her hands are still on Lexa. Blue eyes meet dark Green eyes that are blown.

 _how I wish I could kiss those lips._ Lexa thinks before Indra walks into the gym.

"You better be on my team," Indra says with a scoff. 

"No ma'am" Lexa almost burst out laughing at Clarke's change in demeanor.

"I should go I guess."

"Um," Smirk "Echo is throwing a party tonight, should I pick you up? it will be fun."

Clarke looked and Indra first and then Lexa, she nodded and headed out of gym.

"So that's Clarke I presume." Lexa just smiled in response.

"She's pretty," Serious face. "now give me twenty."

"What? what did I do?"

"I didn't find you practicing did I? now give me twenty woods." She blows her whistle and Lexa grumbles as she lowers herself to the ground.

*****

"Clarke you coming at Echo's party right?" Octavia asks.

"Uh, yeah Lexa's picking me up."

"Someone's going to get some." Octavia singsongs. Clarke couldn't help the blush form forming, thinking of how Lexa gets so hands when she's drunk.

"Not trying to ruin the moment but how serious are you with Lexa?" Raven asks. Even though she's happy for her friend she has being suspicious of her friends' relationship since she knew about it. Though she had to admit Clarke looks happy with Lexa, from the way Clarke looks at Lexa anyone with eyes can tell that she's madly in-love with the girl. But Raven needed to know the truth because she knows Clarke and there is no way she could move on that fast matchless kiss someone just after breakup.

"Ugh," Clarke knows that her friend is onto her, Raven knows her and she's her best friend, why she keeps this from her is beyond her. Maybe its time to come clean because she could love to let someone know her real feelings for Lexa. "I don't know. I don't know because we are not really dating."

Raven shakes her head like she new all long, no surprise there but Octavia, the girl is shocked. She can't believe her ears.

"Wait, wait you mean you and Lexa...." sighs "Then what have you two being doing? do you know how much chemistry is there between the two of you." Raven nods in agreement.

"I kind of guessed but O is right, you two are perfect for each other. I mean the way Lexa kisses you is proof."

"The kisses are amazing, guys I like her a lot but I don't know if she like me back or if she's just helping me fool everyone, mostly Finn that we are dating."

"Clarke that girl likes you, knowing what Lincoln has told me. She's not only smart but she's loyal and honest too, I don't think she would kiss you in that way if she didn't."

"I don't know, wait, what do you mean smart?" Octavia blinks dramatically realizing that she just said something she shouldn't. Raven sits even closer to the girls knowing this is about to be juicy.

"Alright since you are being honest with us, I know you tutor Lexa in most subjects but Lexa doesn't need any tutoring, like she has a clean grades."

"Well that explains her knowledge on chemical technologies and how she can manage to run 13 companies and attained high school." Raven says.

"So you mean there was no point for me to tutor her? then why did Jaha tell me...oh....oh" Clarke just realizes how everything makes sense, Lexa is Heda she can pretty much do what she wants. Everything plays into place and Clarke can't help but frown. "It still doesn't explain why she needed me, specifically me. Plus it doesn't me she likes me."

"Clarke listen to yourself, Lexa got angry the time she saw you with Finn."  Octavia closes her mouth with her hand, seriously Lincoln is going to kill her.

"O you seem to be well informed." Raven voices out. Clarke eyes Octavia with a playful stare that says 'tell me what you know.'

"She was mad, like she was jealous?" Clarke ask, the two girls both look at Octavia waiting for the response.

"Don't tell anyone, not even Lexa." She's looking at Clarke. "Lexa doesn't like seeing you with Finn, even before all this started she always got jealous and mad. come to think of it Lincoln didn't tell me anything about 'pretend relationship'."

"The guy has to keep at least something. Clarke Lexa likes you, use this party has an opportunity now let's get ready."

*******

Lexa is parked outside Clarke's house when Clarke walks out with her dad right behind her. She can see them bickering.

"Dad you will meet her another time, not today." Clarke says trying to push her dad back in the house.

"Why not today and is it just or does she look alike with someone i know." how can you introduce your fake girlfriend for now to your father who also happens to be your father's boss's boss.

"Dad I promise you will meet her but not today, now go." He looks at Lexa one more time and heads back inside. Clarke runs to the car, Lexa comes out, opens the door for her without saying anything at all. Lexa knows that Clarkess father is picking from the window and she wants to show that she's respectful also because Lexa remembers Jake from work, his the same guy he suspended for wanting to inform the company about its failure in one of it's machines which was licking out a dangerous substance.

"You look beautiful," Lexa says, looking right into Clarke's eyes.

"Thanks, you are not bad yourself."  Lexa just stares at Clarke's dress, taking in all the details. The dress ends just right above the knee and its moved upwards since she's sitting. Lexa holding on to her brain because its about to blow with the wind, all she wants to do is kiss her kiss her hard. This party couldn't come at a better time, in the name of dating Lexa will get to kiss at the party, right now it might raise eyebrows.

*****

They have being here for an hour, Clarke found Raven and Bellamy who she is now chatting and drinking with. Octavia obviously has a high libido and is probably having sex with Lincoln, always lost in their own head.

"There is Lexa, now go." Raven whispers in her ear. Lexa has being with her team since they got here, yes Lexa keeps coming back but her friends keep grabbing her from Clarke. Now Clarke has to go to Lexa and do what she's being dying to do, which is kissing those lips. She sees Lexa head upstairs probably to the bathroom. The girl is in a short skirt and Clarke can't keep her eyes from those long legs.

*****

Lexa splashes water on her face, she stuck in her head she doesn't see the door open. When she feels hands over her waist she jumps to the side.

"Oh jeez. what the...Griff...Klarke." Clarke smiles doesn't say anything she just pulls Lexa in for a kiss and the two quickly find a rhythm. Sucking, biting and more sucking. Clarke lets out a moan and the fuels Lexa, who lifts her up and presses her against the wall. She's crushing her with everything she's gat.

Clarke grinds on Lexa wanting to do more to this beauty. "You feel good" Lexa lets the words slip out..."Klarke....i....need....oh jeez..." Clarke kisses her deeper, sliding her tongue in Lexa's mouth meeting her's in a rolling cycle.

Heated kisses go on and on and Clarke needs more, they both need more. Clarke is dripping wet and needs Lexa right now, Lexa slides her hand under Clarkes' dress, pulling the dress out of the way, she presses even harder as Clarke lets out a moan. Lexa goes to kiss her neck and Clarke is going to die if she won't be touched were she needs to be touched.  "Lexa....i want to feel you...fuck....i want to fucking feel you Lex."

Lexa is truly not a teaser when she's being drinking though she's grateful she isn't drunk. Her fingers slid inside her pants and goes for her Clit rubbing cycles around it. Clarke can't believe Lexa can manage to lift her and pleasure her at the same time. A finger slides inside of her and starts to thrust with every energy she saves up every time she sucks on Clarkes' neck. The thrusts are brutal, rubbing her clit with more pressure each time.

"Ohhh Fuck!...don't stop...uhh..right there." Lexa thrusts in harder and Clarke lets out a scream she didn't know she can release.

 

 

  

                             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to let me know your thoughts.  
> Sorry for keeping it short, I have to write my Assignment, due date it tomorrow...


	7. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what can I say we all fantasies, and something sad is going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last week, I had an exam. so for that I wrote in something for you guys...SMUT? nah...maybe.  
> hope you guys will enjoy it and thanks for the comments and for reading, it means a lot to me.

"oh, that feels good...." Clarke moans out the words. Lexa pumps in and out at a remarkable pace. Clarke's gets louder and louder as Lexa kept an intense steady pace.  Seconds later, with a shuddering bliss Clarke came hard with satisfaction.

"I think someone might call the police because those screams...jeez...Klarke"

"Shut up, I may cum just from how you say my name." Lexa sets Clarke back down and they fall back to kissing because Clarke can't wait to feel Lexa and have her chanting her name.

Lexa let out a faint whimper and was destructed by a loud knock at the door.

"Are you two done because I really have to go, please." it was Raven, sounding desperate. Another knock followed, this time louder than the last.

"You want to come back to my place?" Clarke asks, a little scared and out of breath.  She might guess how Lexa feels but that's only a guess, Clarke can't forget how Lexa ran off last time and she was naked, exposed. Who runs from a naked beautiful artistic person like herself, well if Lexa can then who can say that she can't run now. Did Raven have to use the bathroom right at this moment. Clarke wants Lexa, but the only thing she can do is wait for her response not wanting to rush the girl.

"With how worked up I am, I would say yes to anything." Lexa grabs Clarke's hand, opens the door to her surprise Clarke had locked it, so she was planning something, When the door opens, Raven pushes through and rushes passed them but leaves room to stare down at Clarke's disheveled hair. "Uh huh" she snots out before closing the door.

***

Outside Clarke's house in Lexa's car, Clarke gets a lot hands than anticipated. Clarke smirks predatorily as she straddled lexa in her seat.

"I think we should move at the back." Clarke suggests moving to the back herself, Lexa does the same and Clarke waits no time pulling her skirt up and her 'pantie' off. Shuffling downwards, Clarke became faced to faced with Lexa's beautiful dipping wet entrance. Clarke watched Lexa rapidly breath in and out as she watched Clarke Work her magic. She can't believe she waited this long.

Clarke ran her tongue through the brunettes' slit. The Blue eyed began a hectic rhythm with her tongue, lapping up Lexa's juices with a hunger she never knew she possessed. Lexa reached out for the girls hair, grips her hair in pure pleasure. She was overwhelmed at just how good Clarke was with her mouth. Lexa moans out loudly and Clarke took that as encouragement.

Lexa's body exploded from the heat building up as Clarke's lips latched onto her clit, scrapping a little of teeth. Clarke added two fingers inside of her all while her mouth was on Lexa's clit. It was all the brunette needed to fall over the edge, making her cum hard. "fuuuuck! Klarke!" she screamed breathlessly.

Clarke smiles, craws back up Lexa's body and settled into her side. Lexa sleeply wrapped her arm around the blonde as Clarke laid her head down on Lexa's chest.

"Let me take you out." Lexa says breathlessly. "The real way, let's start a new"

"Um, firstly how is your GPA?" Clarke asks playfully, rubbing her hand over Lexa's gorgeous flat sexy tummy. Lexa smirks.

"You found out?"

"So you didn't need help?" Clarke is now looking at Lexa.

"Griff, I thought I was obvious, I mean never once did I ask you a question academically, all I did was listen even though I knew what you were talking about I even wanted to disagree sometimes."

**

"Clarke! Clarke! are you here?" Raven asks as she stares at Clarke with a confused look on her face, it's like her friend was abducted by aliens seconds ago. Clarke snaps back to reality, realizing she was just fantasizing and that Lexa is still by the stairs now talking to Ontari.

"You said something?" Clarke feels uncomfortable, with the thought in her mind.

"Yeah....you going to make a move on Lexa or what?"

"She's talking to her friend."

"Only because you've being standing here like a tree waiting for winter like Jon snow. Now go, I have a man to please." with that Raven walked outside to find Bellamy.

Clarke watches has Lexa continues up the stairs. She decides to follow the girl, _this is like my dream_  Clarke thinks.

***

Instead of running into Lexa, Clarke runs into Finn. He pulls her into a room, _thank goodness this isn't where Lexa is because she would lose it._ Clarke says in her mind.

"Finn I don't have it in me to fight with you." Clarke says in a tiring voice.

"I don't want to fight either, I get it now, you're with Lexa and I accept that but Clarke I want us to be good. I know I messed up but I said  am sorry, Clarke I love you, am in love with you."

Just when those last words escape his mouth Lexa happened to have heard them. Lexa wants to walk inside and put Finn in his place but Clarkes' words make her rethink things.

"Finn what you did was horrible but you know I can't be mad at you for that long. I want us to be good too, I mean people make mistakes right, the only thing we can do is forgive each other. Finn I love...." Clarke sighs before she goes on.

Lexa is on the edge of the mountain now, she can feel her anger boiling. Her spin feels like boiled noodles...Lexa can't be here anymore, she decides to head back down stairs. The only thing she can see is Red,  _Clarke loves that fool....how could I be that stupid to think that she might like me back..._ Lexa thinks.

Costia sees her and knows that shit is about to be real, so she does what she always does send Lexa outside to calm down while she finds Anya.

Outside Lexa is kicking everything in her path, she stands by the pool taking in slow breaths which should help...hopefully.

***

"Finn I love Lexa, I can't believe I said it out loud but I really do. I want you to know that what we had was not a mistake."

"Am glad you're happy, I see how you look at her. Honestly Clarke am happy for you and Lexa and I think you should tell her."

**

"Anya you need to take Lexa home, I don't know why she's mad but it's best to get her out of here before she hurts herself or someone else." Costia says in a hurry.

"Did you take her outside?" a concerned Anya asks as she rushes outside, she doesn't need to see costia's nod to know that the girl took her outside.

When they were ten years and Lexa got angry and started acting up, Costia would send her outside of the playhouse to calm down. At first Lexa just went to her room and slept but over the years it became a habit and Lexa appreciated her friend and her sister. It was like a chain, Costia would send her outside and she'll go look for her sister to come talk to her.

Echo gets up too, Ontari kisses Costia on the cheek before heading outside.

***

Raven who's outside saw the all thing go down, Finn came out of the house looking for Lexa, when he found her by the pool, Lexa seemed more pissed then she did before.

"Lexa I want..." Finn tries to make peace with the great Heda.

"Shut up and leave me alone.."

"What? yo I just...."

"I want to be left ALONE!!" a few people turn there heads at them.

Raven text Octavia and Clarke to come outside real quick. Finn tries because really all he wants is to make peace with the girl which seems to be difficult than he thought.

"Listen I talked to Clarke and ..." Finn doesn't get to finish his sentence as his flying  into the pool. Lexa kicks him right in the chest, sending him inside the pool just when Anya, Costia, and the grounder's team stepped outside.

Clarke and Octavia ad Lincoln arrive after them, only to see Finn in the pool, Swimming out of the pool, coughing, shouting, cursing and wincing in pain. Anya is holding Lexa's face for a while before dragging her out like a child.

Raven rushes to Clarke and her friends. "Yo. what the hell is wrong with Lexa? She just kicked Finn into the pool."

All three "What!" Finn is being helped out of the pool by his friends, Including Bellamy, he just wants to get out of this place.

"Why did she do that?" Clarke asks. Lincoln snaps his head towards Clarke suspiciously.

"What did you do?" Lincoln asks

"I didn't do anything." Clarke is now worried, Lincoln just kisses Octavia goodnight as he walks away from the trio. His probably going to get some information about Heda .

The Grounder's seem to have disappeared apart from Echo, Costia and Ontari who are kicking everyone out saying party is over.

"I hope you're right, now lets go." Ocatvia says. On their way out Clarke sees Costia kiss ontari on the mouth, and there is nothing friendly about it. Bellamy says his goodbyes as he heads back. The girls head to Clarke's place deciding that's where they'll spend the night.

"I hope she gets her head right for tomorrows' game" Ocatavia calls.

***

The whistle goes off and the game is set in motion. Within ten minutes of the game, Echo has the ball, she's going in but she's blocked by Nia. She passes the ball back to Lexa who breaks through the Azgada's  strong defence, Lexa makes a jump, swips the ball right under her left leg before she dunks the ball into the basket. The crowd is going crazy, you can tell from Azgada's faces that they didn't see that coming, what a shot by Lexa woods and great teamwork too.

Clarke is cheering with the crowd with Raven and Anya and Octavia. Not to mention awkwardness between Anya and Clarke, for some unknown reason to Clarke, Anya seems a little distance for luck of a better word. Nyko whose sitting next to her kisses her on the temple has they watch the game closely.

"That was hot" Raven shouts. Clarke catches Anya glaring at her.

****

The game is about to end, seven seconds left, Ontari has the ball, she passes it to Echo who manages to come forward before passing it to Lexa who doesn't waste time to jump, as she's about to dunk the ball, Nia comes from the corner, jumps next to Lexa and crushes into her, hit her in the ribs. The ball is in the air. Lexa lands on the ground twisting her ankle, falling badly on her ribs badly. The crowd gasps and the ball makes the basket. the game is over. Lexa is still on the floor, the pain getting to her. this looks bad for the star right now. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are only remaining with one more chapter for this story to come to an end. So if you want me to write something on a particular ship or any tv show you love apart from the 100 please feel free to let me know.  
> hit me up on instagram or twitter to let me know what tv show I should do next.  
> @Dollmulenga on twitter  
> @Christinezulu13 on instagram  
> plus...  
> am a pretty little liars, the perfectionist and game of thrones big fan.


	8. Truth be told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> obviously feelings will be shared, who makes the first move I don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the comments and for reading my work. Am truly humbled.  
> since this is the end of the story, my next will be between Legacies and pretty little liars the perfectionist.  
> the ships are between posie, Penelope and Josie, Hope and Rafael. That's for Legacies.  
> And for the perfectionist, our ships are Ava and Dylan or Ava and Nolan. The most demanded is the one I will write. Thank you once more.

"Six months!" Lexa shouts with tears in her eyes. "I can't wait for that long, six months is too long. I will miss games, important games."

"Lexa I get what you saying, but if you decide to play within this period you risk yourself at not playing ever again and you risk your team at losing. Six months you rest that leg plus physiotherapy." The Doctor lets out a sigh. "Lexa I know you don't want to here this but its bad, your was pretty bad, am sorry this is the only thing I can do."  Lexa nobs her head and the Doctor leaves.

When he closes the door behind him, Lexa breaks into uncontrollable sobs. The door opens and Anya walks into the room. "Anya!" Lexa calls. Anya wraps her sister into a warm hug knowing how much this means to Lexa. Basketball is everything to her, six months is like a year to her.

"Shhh, listen if you follow what the Doctor said you may get better soon than expected."

"still, after High School I start working full time, no excuses. Basketball helped through the stress because it came easy." She buries her face in her sister's neck "Now I have nothing."

"Don't be like that, everything happens for a reason. at least now you have time to take Clarke on an actual date." Lexa shakes her head.

"What happened to you'll break her in half." Anya was really pissed when Lexa told her what she heard between Finn and Clarke the girl was ready to knock on Clarke's door and punch her.

"Well after she punched Nia I kind of loved her you know. It came natural, the girl is total bad ass." Lexa smirks but its a sad kind of smirk. Anya whips the tears from Lexa and moves to the door.

"Well get ready, the girls are here to see you and Clarke too. Though the rest can wait but Clarke comes in right now so fix your face." Before Lexa can respond Anya opens the door and walks out leaving the door wide open.  Lexa scoff, she tries to get up and close the door but Clarke is standing in the doorway staring down at Lexa.

Lexa is in a lacy Bra with a bandage around her ribcage and the shortest shorts Clarke has ever seen on anyone, when her eyes travelled south and landed on the cast on her leg Clarke felt bad for having dirty thoughts when Lexa was in pain. She steps in the room and closes the door behind her. Lexa falls back on the bed.

"How you holding up." Clarke asks,  Lexa doesn't answer, she just stares at Clarke with swollen eyes. Clarke lets out a frustrated sigh. "Lexa is there something you want to tell me?

"I don't know, is there something you want to tell me?"

"You know what?"

"What?" Lexa blurts out.

"I know you're hurting right now but you acting like an ass you know that?"

"Am sure I am, is there something that you want to tell me that I don't know? Griffin" 

"I don't get it, what is it that I should tell you?" Clarke asks losing patience.

"You know what, just go to your Finn am really tired." Clarke takes a few steps towards Lexa. 

"Lexa, what has Finn got to do with us?" Lexa rolls her eyes and moves further off the bed.

"Us? am sure that's what you told Finn too."

"Lexa what the hell are you talking about? Finn is the past." Clarke rubs her temples and moves fully towards Lexa. When Lexa tries to move off the bed completely Clarke grabs her hand. "there is no us with Finn, were are you getting all theses shit?"

"I heard you at the party, so am sure you said you love Finn, honestly I don't want to talk about it so just leave." Clarke drops Lexa's hand. The girl can't help but feel empty from the loss of contact. Clarke starts to pace around the room pulling her hair in a mess, Lexa thinks its cute but she won't say it.

"That's why you kicked him, that's why you've being acting like a child, that's why your sister was about to eat me alive because you overreacted."

"I didn't...."

"Am not done talking. Lexa I didn't tell Finn that I love him and maybe if you stayed to listen more you would have known who I love." she blows out a heavy sigh. Lexa just sits there like a wet puppy. "I can't believe I fell for your stupid ass, this all thing has being shitty, float you Lexa." With that said Clarke walks out of the room.

"Oh that's what it is. NOW YOU MAD AT ME!!" Lexa calls behind Clarke. Now more than ever she hurts that she can't run after Clarke and have the last word.

****

Two weeks after their meltdown. Clarke and Lexa have avoided each other completely which has become awkward for their friends too. Clarke, Raven and Octavia are in the Cafeteria  when the Grounders enter the cafeteria. Lexa is still in her cast, today its Red just like the oversized hoodie she has over her.

"She still looks hot if you ask me." Raven says over a mouth of food.

"I agree I mean look at that color, it compliments her very well." Octavia adds.

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about her." Clarke says to herself but the girls got what she said clearly.

"Yeah please, like you don't wish to kiss her. I don't get it, why are you two mad at each other?" Raven asks instead of responding Clarke picks her tray and leaves the table.

****

Lexa watches Clarke leave the cafeteria looking annoyed. She wishes she could talk to her, she has missed Clarke these past days and it has being hard avoiding her. At this point Lexa doesn't even know why she's pissed at Clarke.

"You know you should just talk to her." Echo says from across the table.

"Who are you talking about?" Lexa acts a little dumb. Anya rolls her eyes and slaps her shoulder. "Owl"

"Clarke, swallow your stupid ego and just apologize. I mean you did act like a lunatic, plus have you talked to Finn?"

"Later,"

"Clarke will even love you more if apologize to Finn." Costia adds.  The Grounders haven't thrown any party because they don't want to look bad by not inviting Clarke and they can't invite her friends minus her. 

"Okay fine, I'll do it after class." Lexa says.

"Good, will make sure Clarke sees so please control yourself." Anya says, the others agree. They all leave for there classes and Lexa can't wait to prove to Clarke that she can be the bigger person.

****

Clarke and the girls are about leave when Echo and Anya approach them. Of course Anya and Raven had to glare at each other. These two have to get over it.

"Anya what a surprise."  Raven blurts out.  Anya just rolls her eyes and focuses on Octavia and Clarke.

"We want to throw a party, and we want you guys to help with the preparation." They kept a small pace has they walked down the hallway.

"We want this party to be the talk of the year so we would love it if you guys help out. It will be fun"  Echo says cheerfully. ahead of them they see Lexa talking to Finn and Clarke stops walking she leans against someone's locker has she stares at the two, wondering if they will get into a fight again but all she sees is Finn smiling and then the two hug it out. Lexa pats Finn's hair playfully has Finn slaps her hand off.

"What are they doing?" Octavia asks, shocked too

"Making up obviously. honestly I didn't think Lexa had it in her." Raven says. Clarke just stares at Lexa, amused. _So she apologizes to him but not to me, which is a good thing but is she out of her mind? I told her love her well not necessary but I did and she let me walk out of her house also I get that she couldn't run after me then but still she could have called._

"So see you guys later at my place. Lexa won't be there." Echo says the last part looking at Clarke.

"Why would I care she she's there or not?" Clarke spits out.

"Knowing that you don't talk anymore I thought it could be awkward but anyway she's not coming so feel free. Anya, lets go." They start walking towards Finn and Lexa, Echo turns back and mouths to Octavia 7pm. Lexa jokes a little with Finn before joining her sister and Echo.

"Okay that was too fake to be true, what were you laughing at?" Anya asks

"I have to say the kid is funny so funny I see why Clarke found him a charm. I told him how I feel about Clarke he understood and he told me this thing Clarke did when they were dating and its so funny." Lexa starts laughing at the imagination it brings of Clarke. "I guess I judged the dude a little, which was bad because he could be my best friend no offence." Hogs Echo.

"For to talk about Finn with a different atmosphere is refreshing am proud of you buddy."

"Which reminds me remember the thing I told you that's happening at Echo's," Lexa nods in agreement. "Yeah well something came up with Nyko so can you go, please. Echo is already cool with it."

"I don't care what woods comes over, I just to show my parents what a good company I keep, I would ask someone else but you guys are smart and can answer my Dad's academic questions."

The thing is that Anya and Echo came up with a way to get Clarke and Lexa in one room without alarming them of any suspicious doing. Echo had tested Octavia later during class about there plans apart from the Finn part though, they didn't know if Lexa was going to do it. so this was the second stage get Lexa at Echo's house while Clarke will be ditched by her friends and boom they are trapped together.

"Echo, don't worry I will nail this dinner your dad will want to see me again." Anya and Echo exchange a pleasing look.  This is going as planned.

*****

Clarke and Raven arrive at Echo's place. Raven starts to pace around. "I think I need to pee" Clarke gives her a confusing look.

"Raven am sure there is a bath..."

"I can't wait that long, am sorry I gat go behind, just go in without me." Raven runs behind the house as fast as she can. Clarke still thinks its weird, the moment Octavia decided to meet them later got Clarke thinking. Something fishy was going on and Clarke could very much smell fish on Raven. But she didn't fight it, Clarke opened the door and found it empty. the living room light was on but the rest of the lights were off. Clarke walks to the Kitchen and nothing, no one is home. _I guess we really early._

"Raven!" she calls for the girl. Seconds later Clarke hears steps coming down stairs.

"Echo, what took you so long?" Lexa asks. Her eyes narrows on Clarke for a second "What are you doing here?" She asks

"We came here...." Clarke smirks in amusement as realization hits her. "Right, am guessing I was tricked." Lexa moves to a stool and rest her head in her hands

"So there is no dinner?"

"Am guessing not because I came here for a party preparation and Raven just ran away from me." The two fall in an awkward silence. Lexa eventually looks up and meets those Blue eyes she's missed and got attached too.

"Can we talk, please?" Lexa broke the silence. Clarke nods her head and moves to the stool next to Lexa. "Listen am sorry for what I did, to Finn and to you, I shouldn't have ghosted you like that. I was wrong and am sorry." Clarke just stares at Lexa for a second before she responds.

"why didn't you just ask?"

"I was jealous and upset that I had my hopes up for nothing. I guess I did overreact. I didn't ask because I was afraid of the answer." Clarke nods, she breaks into a calming smile and her Blue eyes sparkle.

"You were jealous." Lexa shyly smiles and looks away from Clarke. Clarke then reaches out tilts Lexa's head to face her. "I want to see your face, your beautiful face." Lexa is now blushing like a puppy with its master.

"Clarke, I want you. I want all of you. you do things to I didn't think was possible gush am even shy to say this but I love you."

"If you ever have doubts please tell me, I don't like to be in the closet, I've being there and I don't want to go back." its Lexa's turn to reach out. Pulling Clarke's hands into hers

Clarke leans in before anything else can be said. There lips meet and Lexa can't believe Clarke is right in her arms again. "Yes I want to be your" Kiss "all over me" tongue kiss "And I want you." moans and kisses. "Just you"

"Um you tastes better than I remember." Lexa says with her eyes still closed and her mouth lingering over Clarke's

"So how you holding up?" Clarke asks, seriously. She knows that these last days have being hard on her

"Am trying I guess, a lot of help from Anya."

Clarke kisses her again softly and slower "I want to see you happy." More kisses.

"Um.. keep this up and I wont be responsible." Clarke laughs and stands from the chair holding her hands on her waist.

"And what would that be." Lexa smirks and Clarke watches as her Green eyes darken into that shade she now knows to be sexual. Lexa pulls Clarke by her hand and kisses the girl really slow that Clarke thinks she will explode if Lexa does not pick up the pace.

Picking from the Window is Raven. She is trying to hold in her laughter as she takes pictures of the two to send to her friends.

Clarke pulls back and looks at Lexa. "What?"

"Am just wondering why did you ran off from my room." Lexa smirks

"We agreed not to talk about it."

"Am curious. What if you ran off again in the middle of you know..."

"I wanted to wait, I didn't want that tug on my head as I eat you up." She bites Clarke's neck and Clarke can't hold her laugh. She is glad her friends had to push them a little because this is the best thing that has ever happened to her.

   
   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, be sure to follow my next story it will be better than ever.  
> Oh If also you want me to do a series for this let me know.  
> @Dollmulenga for twitter and @Christinezulu13 for instagram.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.... feel free to let me know what you think.


End file.
